Small Discoveries
by fierysuzaku
Summary: Life is full of discoveries.. characters include G, Gokudera, Ugetsu and Fon


Life is filled of little discoveries.

Take people for example.

Beneath the surface, beneath the masks and shadows they had drawn hides something deeper.

* * *

**Temperament.**

_**He has a temper of a wild bull.**_

He was being a hypocrite.

He knows it.

He was _never_ the calmest guardian, nor does he expect that to change despite the changing times. Yes, he is a lot calmer _now_ but that was after _years_ of maturation.

So why on earth is he expecting this _child_ to be one, when he at that age had the temperament of a raging bull?

_Because you expected your successor to at least have better control on his temper, that's why._ He thought as he continued to watch the boy snap at his fellow guardian, more in particular at the Rain Guardian for taking things too lightly.

He can understand the boy's frustration, he himself had experienced such a position but that was centuries long ago and he was not in the mood to take a walk down memory lane concerning a certain musical fool.

"G." the first Rain Guardian called out, disengaging him from his musings as he appeared beside him, blue Rain flames grew revealing image of a smiling swordsman with a flute in hand.

_Speak of the devil._

This person always had the innate talent to appear with the _best_ of timings.

Yes, he had been in such positions indeed.

"What do you want Ugetsu?" he sighed in slight annoyance, turning to the smiling man.

"Come now, there is no harm in spending time with a friend is there?" said the former musician bearing the calmness the centuries had only intensified.

_Well, when you are dead, you do not have much to worry about. _He grunted in assent.

"You're just bored." He accused earning a guilty laugh from the other.

How he managed to tolerate this man over the many _many_ years they have been together simply escaped him.

"If you're bored, just find a nice quiet place to play your flute." He continued on, turning away from smiling fool and began to restore his attention towards the new Storm guardian.

"It is not that much enjoyable if there is no one there to listen, G." His comrade pouted aggravating him further.

_No grown man should have such eyes._ They were looking at him like some abandoned puppy and it irked him that they seem highly effective on him, of all people. _Especially_ when Giotto is he one who is wearing them – the way those big blue eyes suddenly turn all watery and wide – but _that_ is another story altogether.

"So you choose _me_ to aggravate? As you can clearly notice Ugetsu, I am quite occupied." He snapped indicating the silver-haired teenager that seemed to be reading some thin strangely colored book.

Somehow the boy tried to ignore the Rain Guardian by reading and somewhere along the way just decidedly to go home instead.

"Ah, of course. Pray tell, how is he?" Ugetsu smiled even brighter as he turned his attention to the young boy who merely gave a wave as the only indication of acknowledging his fellow guardian's goodbye.

"A hot head." Said G in clipped tone indicating he does not approve of the new Storm's temperament _at all_.

"Like you." Added the other making a vein pop in response.

"I am – "

Ugestu only gave him one of those smug knowing smiles.

"Fine you have a point there, but still." He sighed in assent, it was a fact he could not refute nor defend. He also _was_ a hot head, but that does not mean the boy should follow him in _every_ aspect.

"You know, it is quite entertaining to see Decimo's guardians. They are so like us, yet at the same time quite different as well." The swordsman mused aloud with visible hint of nostalgia in his tone.

_You told me that already. _He wanted to say but refrained considering it would be a futile effort.

"Che, you mean how your counter part is actually more physically inclined that you, then yes." He said recalling the image of a grinning boy that completely matched their own Rain Guardian.

"Hm, true. I was never interested into such things. Swordplay of course was the exception. However, as memory serves, you were quite a football player in our days." Said Ugestu reminding him of his little pass time.

"Che, that was a long time ago." He sighed as memories of playing in the field with Giotto came as well as the time when his father taught him how to kick properly. However, somewhere along the way, football became a distant memory when he and Giotto began falling deeper into the Mafia.

"Yet still you play with Lampo." He reminded once more making the first Storm frown.

"As you are with your flute." He countered in turn only to get another one of those smile.

**Loyalty.**

_**He is devoted to Tsunayoshi Sawada.**_

One thing he actually likes about this Hayato Gokudera was his strong devotion towards his boss.

It was another trait they share.

Giotto is his best friend. He remembered how he always seemed to be by his boss' side so that whenever Giotto needs something he is readily called to attention. It was not like he glued himself to the Primo, he just _happened_ to be there.

"G, your charge seems to be going somewhere." Noted the Rain guardian as they saw the teenager exiting his small apartment after what seemed to be hours of writing gibberish on mounds and mounds of paper.

"Most probably to his boss." He concluded in certainty.

"He is lost then. Sawada Tsunayoushi's house is that way." commented his comrade while pointing a finger towards the indicated place in emphasis.

_He's not going there? That's new. _He thought as a spark of curiosity managed to get at him.

"Hm? Not his boss… where is that child going then?" he questioned as he voiced his thoughts tinged with curiosity.

"May I accompany you? As you've said, I'm quite bored with my test being finished in all." Grinned the other, disrupting him from making any conclusions.

"Fine." He consented as they both turned into red and blue flames as they proceeded to follow the volatile Storm.

He may not know what is exactly knows what the boy is thinking but one thing is for sure, the Decimo is involved one way or another.

**Certainty.**

_**His actions have the certainty of a Storm.**_

"Where is he going?" he couldn't help but say as they followed the bomber to an unfamiliar area. He at first expected the boy to train in some vacant lot just in case he decides the test to be a fight.

_As easy as that sounds, I don't think so._ He had other plans in mind and if _this_ Storm aspires to be the Decimo's right hand man then his test would be perfect.

Of course he had to ask Giotto for a favor for his test to work properly, but such things could wait for a while because right now, he is more concerned where the boy is planning to go.

_Hopefully somewhere out of trouble._ He sighed, the young Storm had more than a few enemies from the gangs that loiter around the town and from other schools. He already saw he could take them on but the threat they present to others – mainly on the Decimo – was not something that should be ignored.

"You've not been with him here?" inquired the swordsman with wide curious eyes.

"No." he grunted not bothering to elaborate.

"Well, perhaps he just decided to take a walk… to think." He provided as dark eyes trailed after the silver bomber.

"Perhaps." He nodded but something told him that the Storm's true purpose is more than what Ugetsu claimed.

They stood silent as they listened in to the conversation that was taking place.

"Gokudera-kun." The Storm arcobaleno called out.

"What?" the boy turned, not bothering to mask his annoyance and anger.

_So intolerant. _He thought, watched as the teen turned once more not bothering to wait for the answer.

"Where are you going?" Fon asked, ever calm as he brushed off the gruff attitude the bomber was giving him.

"None of your business." He barked back, his gray green eyes bright and sharp as he met eyes with the Arcobaleno's dark ones.

"Well, I am _your_ tutor." Said the immortal infant with a calm tone and smile which seem to have irritated the boy even further.

"Some tutor you are." The teenager retorted harshly.

"Hm, is it not a bit late to be out?" asked Fon, choosing to ignore his words as he glanced at the darkening sky of indigo and orange.

"If you wanna go and rest, go. I don't need you following me like a lost puppy." He waved off as he continued on roughly inserting his hands into his pockets.

"Nevertheless, I will join you in this journey." Smiled the other as he followed the boy, obviously curious as well.

"That boy has no respect. If he is like this with other Famiglias, Vongola's relations are going to suffer." He commented in as sourer tone than usual as he imagined the boy running his foul mouth during negotiations.

_It's effective in intimidating subordinates but using it on other bosses and __**their**__ subordinates is a whole different agenda altogether. _He thought as he watched the slouching figure walk through the crowded sidewalk.

It was not that difficult to keep tract of his charge, the silver hair was never a common hair color.

"Come now, G. He is young, he can change." Said Ugestu, ever since they've met, he had never seen Ugetsu lose his optimism.

_Where does he get it? _He wondered as he often associate the man's optimism with the quantity of seawater in the Pacific.

"I doubt it." He countered, he was never the optimistic type, even Primo himself commented on his negativity being at par with that of Alaude.

_Well, sorry for being a realist._ He mentally scoffed off the memory.

"G, is he going where he think he's going?" Ugetsu's question held a tone of disbelief that perturbed him, disengaging himself from his memories, he understood why he used such a tone.

"A music shop, really? Him?" he reacted, mirroring the former musician's disbelief. He recalled the time he spent observing the boy, the bomber always spent his time reading with a pair of wired earplugs attached to some tiny device that seem to be some strange device of this time to keep the noise away. Gokudera does not look the type to actually have a piece of a musician's soul.

Yes, he does not know the current Storm Guardian that well.

But still.

_Music? Really? _He blinked in disbelief as he watched his comrade chuckle at the little discovery. He could already picture the others annoying him with various musical analogies when they get word of this.

"My, G. Your charge, he quite unpredictable is he not?"He grinned as they both followed the boy into the store.

Somehow, he couldn't help but agree.

**Manners.**

_**He can actually be polite if he wanted to be.**_

"Gokudera-kun, why are we here?" said the Storm acrobaleno, turning to the bomber who acted as if he heard nothing.

_Impolite brat._ He scowled in comment as he waited for the Storm's next move.

"Hello, young man. We're about to close how may I help you." He saw an old man approach the bomber, he expected the bomber to gruffly say it is none of the man's business to ask him such.

The reply was not what they expected.

"I just came to look around a bit, that's all." He answered in a level tone that seemed to surprise even Fon from the way he spoke.

_Hm? So he actually knows how to be polite even when the person is not his boss. _He observed.

_Maybe there is still hope for him yet._

"Oh, in that case, the electric guitars are this way." Nodded the owner who seemed more than willing to extend a few minutes for he boy.

_Electric? _He understood the guitar part but the electric part threw him off.

"I guess he's one of those Rock and Roll types." Commented Ugestu with almost a look of disappointment on his features.

"Rock and what types?" he blinked at the foreign terms, his friend was about to explain but he stopped him before he could utter a word.

"No. Just no. I have no interest how you even _know_ such terms." He snapped at him with an upheld hand, turning his head away as he returned his attention back to his charge.

"No, I… I'm not into those kinds of things, even ordinary ones really." Answered the teen as he continued searching the store for something.

"The bass then. We don't sell electric keyboards here if that what you're looking for." Offered the man, the Storm merely shook his head in reply.

"Actually, I'm wondering if you have a piano that's been tuned." His tone was almost reluctant, it was as if some taboo term he had vowed never to utter once more.

_A Piano? He plays the piano?_

"You play the piano?" the man echoed his thoughts as well as the tones of disbelief.

"Yeah, but it was a long time ago." He nodded, his long bangs hiding whatever emotion that churned within those light jade depths.

"We have one but it's going to be shipped to its owner tomorrow." Informed the man with an apologetic look.

"It's fine. I just…" he trailed off, his jaw taunted before any more words came out.

"Need a time for yourself?" the man continued who seemed to understand his predicament perfectly.

"Yeah." He replied with visible relief as he waited for the man's permission.

The man said nothing as he led them into a room where a solitary black piano stood.

They stood there in silence as if the moment was too precious to break.

"Let's go young one, let's leave him for a while." The owner spoke at last turning to the acrobaleno as they left the bomber and the piano alone.

"Thank you." The words were almost a whisper, but they were heard.

The man nodded in reply.

They were enough.

**Talent.**

_**He can actually play the piano better than expected.**_

"What is he doing? He's just sitting there." He stated, they have been watching the boy for some time now and the lack of activity was starting to aggravate him.

"Should it not be you who knows that answer? He is _your_ charge." Answered his comrade with an inquisitive tone that seemed to put a hole on his steadily draining patience.

"So? I am no damn musician." He retorted a bit too sharply.

"Well, he did say he stopped playing a long time ago, maybe he's just remembering." Justified the Rain, brushing off his sharpness.

"Or maybe, he just wants to have some alone time away from the arcobaleno, so he lied his way through the old man." He spat out, only to find himself mentally wanting to rewind time when he realized how foolish the words were.

The words were like a carriage of wild horses, once they started their run, you can't stop them nor take them back.

"I do not think that is the case here, G. Look at him." Sighed the other as he pointed back the attention towards the teen.

"I am looking at him." He said with emphasis.

He was not blind.

He could see the hesitance, the cloud of sorrow that seemed to darken and dull the boy's gaze.

He saw they way those long fingers clench tightly and shake, as if reaching out and pushing one damn key would destroy the very foundations of the earth.

It was almost as if the boy was afraid.

_Of what?_

"Fine, let us wait him out. Besides, it is been a while since I have heard a nice song."

"Ouch, you wound me G."

A shuddering sigh was heard, stopping his retort and catching their attentions once more.

_So he finally decides to play the thing._ He observed, watching from his hindsight as he saw his partner close his eyes in preparation.

A single note rang in warning.

Another one followed after.

And then another.

Soon, they blended into a foreign medley of notes and sharps that formed the softest and sweetest of melodies.

It left them quite stunned.

"Oh, my. He has quite a talent. I wonder why he stopped." Mused Ugestu, more to himself this time.

G could not help but agree once more. He expected the performance to be on a tolerable level, but not this good. Also, the fact that _the_ Ugestu praised him just proved how good he really is.

_The guy may not look like it but he is quite a perfectionist._ He thought just how much the man puts into his works.

_Couldn't be from teasing could it?_ He mentally supplied, but something told him simple teasing would not discourage this boy.

They stood there and listened.

The variance of the tempo.

Every beat and rest.

Every hesitation and mistake.

They saw through every grimace and grit.

Yet despite it all, he still managed to finish the song with a lone resounding note that hung after an awkward pause.

The music stopped.

Vulnerability showed itself so blatantly it made them question if this was the same prideful and fiery Storm from earlier.

A gasp of pain as long fingers shield light jade eyes from the threat of tears.

Secret memories swirl upon him like wounds long left to fester.

They said nothing but waited for him to compose himself back to at least some semblance of his normal self.

"Thank you for letting me play." They heard him say to the owner after he exited the now empty piano room.

"No, thank _you_. It's been a while since I've heard such a talent. Come by anytime if you want to play." Smiled the man, his aged gaze spoke of sincerity and kindness.

The boy said nothing but gave a bow of thanks.

Stiff and short.

No more, no less.

**Past.**

_**The boy has issues he needs to deal with.**_

Silent observance, no one dared utter a word.

It was like the calm before the storm.

"Why did you stop Gokudera-kun?" Fon asked with genuine curiosity as he looked up to his student who wore the look of exhaustion.

"It's nothing." He sighed, his tone was flat. It lacked the usual spike of ire.

"The look on your face says otherwise." He replied calmly.

"It's just that… it always helped me before when I was a kid, why not now." A small crack in his voice told them more.

They may not know all the details, but that general piece of information was enough.

His childhood was not pretty picture to paint.

Neither was his, but who cares.

"Did it?" It was a foolish question, they all knew it but somehow the kid actually decided to answer wordlessly as he shook his head signifying a solid no.

"Perhaps when you heal the wounds upon your heart, you could play once more. You talent would be such a waste."

"I don't think these kinds of wounds heal that easily." His voice was rougher, heavier than usual as his darkened eyes meet the arcobaleno's knowing ones.

"It will, if you let it."

The words hung.

They waited for the explosion to come.

The boy did not disappoint when he barked out a bitter laugh.

Pained and scared.

His heart showed itself.

"One must how to bend before he could grow his own path." Fon added in after getting no other response from the Storm Guardian.

"_Now_, you decide to be a tutor." He snorted, as he closed himself off.

"Gokudera Hayato, if one does not face the past, he will be trapped there." He said, sternly meeting the hardened gaze of the bomber.

The words only made him stiffen and bristle.

"You know nothing. So I suggest you keep your advices to yourself." He snapped as he stalked out, leaving Fon alone who merely sighed at the outburst.

**Help.**

_**He has it, he just had to know how to use it.**_

"You got your hands full, arcobaleno." He voiced as they revealed themselves, the boy was already asleep and it seemed he had no intention of waking up to eat the dinner he skipped on.

"Oh, he'll get it somehow, we all have our own way of healing." He shrugged in nonchalance.

"I agree, time heals all wounds." Piped up the first Rain Guardian in agreement.

"I contest that, and if he is anything like me, it would take more than time to fix that boy." He said with a harsh frown as he recalled the little pieces that made up this boy's temperament.

The boy was stubborn.

He saw the emotional scars, the boy needs all the help he could get.

Time _alone_ would not fix it.

"Indeed, but he has more than enough time, and I think he will understand it soon enough. He's a smart boy." Defended the arcobaleno, maintaining the calm smile he always seemed to wear.

He couldn't help but note the resemblance this so-called child had with their Cloud, but only in appearance, temperament was a whole different matter.

The image of Alaude smiling without an allusion of malice or killing intent sent shivers down his spine.

The image was just so _wrong_.

"Che. Good luck with that." He snapped as he disappeared along with Ugetsu.

Fon watched them turn ablaze.

Red and blue, burning bright only to rise and fade into nothingness.

_He needs more._ He decided as he hid his presence.

Something told him the boy already has it, but was too blind to see it.

Another trait they share amongst many others.

He returned his attentions back to the slumbering Storm, he watched as the emotions shift unhindered and revealed.

They ranged, varying and shifting as its owner.

From devotion.

"Tenth."

To frustration.

"Stupid…baseball…"

And even annoyance.

"C-Cow…Lawn…"

Yet despite it all, his brows lay relaxed, his breathing was deep and effortless.

A small smile dared to escape.

It was no nightmare.

Not this time.

"Yes. Time and good friends could heal almost anything. He would be no exception." said Fon to himself in a whisper, as he brushed stray silver strands from the boy's face revealing the mixture of European and Asian decent.

The touch was gentle.

Warm.

The arcobaleno could only smile at the next word young Storm muttered.

"_Mama._"

* * *

Life is filled of little discoveries.

Take people for example.

Beneath the surface, beneath the masks and shadows they had drawn hides something deeper.

Always had, always will.

* * *

**-END-**

**A/N: **FINALLY got to publish this after the error thing!Standard question… what did you guys think… hope none of the characters were too OC… *fingers crossed* This idea got to me when I was watching Gokudera's inheritance test… it made me wonder what would G and Ugetsu think if he saw Gokudera playing the piano… hence the creation of this fic… I ignored it for a while, which pretty much explains the lateness of the issue.

I didn't expect it to be this long though… anyways… thank you for reading and please leave a review… ^^,

**P.S. **I don't own any portion of KHR…


End file.
